Celebrían
by Iaurorien
Summary: 6.Kapitel ... Celebrían, die Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn, und Gemahlin von Elrond, wird von Orks entführt. Kann ihre Familie sie retten ? ... Die Beschreibungen in den Büchern waren mir zu kurz - Meine Fassung ! PLEASE REVIEW !
1. 1 Kapitel

Disclaimer : Alles gehört Tolkien ! Mir gehört nichts ! *heul*

Author's Note : Das hier ist meine 1. Fanfic ! *freu*

Ich weiss, dass das hier wahrscheinlich, noch nicht das „Gelbe vom Ei" ist, 

Aber wenn ihr fleißig reviewt und mir eure Kritikpunkte mitteilt, würde mir

das ungemein helfen ! :)

Danke ! 

~ Celebrían ~ 

by Iaurorien

1.Kapitel

Es war ein warmer Tag im Jahr 2509 des Dritten Zeitalters. 

Die Sonne strahlte vom fast wolkenlosen Himmel auf die Erde hinab und wenn ein Adler an diesem Tag über dem Nebelgebirge gekreist wäre, hätte er vermutlich die kleine Gruppe Reiter gesehen, die sich auf dem Weg von Imladris nach Lothlórien befand. 

Nichtsahnend, von dem Schiksal, das sie erwarten würde, bahnte sich die kleine Schar um Celebrían, der Gemahlin Elronds, des Lords von Imladris, ihren Weg durch die felsige Landschaft des Gebirges. Celebrían war lange nicht bei ihren Eltern, Galadriel und Celeborn, im goldenen Wald gewesen, denn seit der Heirat mit Elrond und der Geburt ihrer Kinder hatte sie Imladris kaum verlassen.

Mit Celebrían ritten 4 Elben, die alle eigene Geschäfte in Lórien zu tätigen hatten, doch in diesen Zeiten sollte niemand allein durch fremde Gebiete reiten.

Schon gar nicht eine Frau allein.

Doch trotz aller Gefahren, die man auf einer solchen Reise befürchten musste, war die Fahrt seit Imladris ruhig verlaufen und die Gruppe entschied, da sie seit dem Morgen geritten waren, eine kurze Pause einzulegen und etwas zu essen, bevor sie den Abstieg beginnen würden.

Also saßen sie ab und setzten sich auf ein paar größere Steine. Dort nahmen sie nun etwas von ihrem reichlichen Proviant zu sich, dass sie für die Reise von Imladris mitgenommen hatten. Sie verzehrten das Proviant still und jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Celebrían hatte nicht sonderlich viel Hunger und war demnach schneller als ihre 4 Begleiter mit dem Essen fertig. Deshalb beschloss sie sich noch ein bisschen die Beine zu vertreten und lief ein wenig herum. Dabei entfernte sie sich unbewusst stetig vom Lager und damit von ihren Begleitern. Bezaubert von der unbändigen und wunderschönen Natur lief sie schweigend und ziellos weiter. Ganz in Gedanken versunken erreichte sie eine kleine Senke in der sich Regenwasser gesammelt hatte. Das Wasser war klar und glitzerte in der Sonne.

Celebrían, die jetzt erst merkte wie erschöpft sie sich fühlte, verspürte plötzlich den Drang sich frisch zu machen. Zuerst schob sie vorsichtig die weiten Ärmel ihres hellblauenKleides ein wenig nach oben und tauchte ihre Hände in das kühle Nass.

Dann trank sie ein wenig des Wassers, welches sie mit den Händen geschöpft hatte und wusch sich ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände. Danach fühlte sie sich frisch und wie befreit. 

Sie genoss die Ruhe die sie hier, in der freien Natur umgab.

Stille.

Nur das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind.

Plötzlich.

Ein greller Schrei. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt.

Der Schrei stammte von einem ihrer Begleiter.

Pötzlich hörte sie auch Kampfgeräusche und Schreie, die nicht von Elben stammten.

Erschrocken lief sie in Richtung des Schrei's und erreichte nur kurze Zeit später, das Lager, das sie aufgeschlagen hatten. 

Das Lager war verwüstet, als hätte ein Orkan getobt. Alle Sachen lagen zerstreut und zerissen auf dem Boden verteilt.

„Herrin!"

Aufgeschreckt fuhr sie herum.

„Herrin! Hier drüben!"

Endlich sah sieh ihn. Der Elb lehnte an einem grossen Stein und sah zu ihr auf.

Schockiert sah sieh, dass in seiner Brust zwei Pfeile steckten. Schwarze Pfeile mit schwarzen Federn.

„Orks!", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als laut, doch der Elb vernahm es.

„Ja, Herrin! Orks! Flieht! Flieht vor den Orks!!!"

„Ich kann dich nicht zurücklassen!"

„Für mich ist es zu spät! Ich verlasse diese Welt! Rettet euch! Die Orks sind den beiden anderen nach. Wenn sie hierher zurückkehren um unseren Besitz an sich zu nehmen ist es zu spät für euch."

„Nein! Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach hier lassen !"

„Ihr dürft n ... nicht in ihre Hände geraten! Rettet euch! Bitte, ... !"

Die letzen Worte des Kriegers waren mehr gehaucht, als gesprochen.

Sein Kopf fiel auf seine Brust, aus der immer noch die 2 Pfeile ragten.

Celebrían sank erschüttert neben ihm nieder.

Plötzlich wurde es still um sie.

Kein Laut eines Vogels.

Ängstlich blickte sie um sich.

Langsam stand sie vom Boden auf und untersuchte die Umgebung mit ihren scharfen Augen.

Gefähliche Stille umgab sie.

Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse. 

Ihre Augen suchten unruhig das Gelände ab.

Das Geräusch eines abgeschossenen Pfeils durchschnitt grausam die Stille. Reflexartig drehte sich Celebrían zu dem Geräusch um.

Doch es war zu spät. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, nicht reagieren, nichts tun um sich zu schützen. Der Pfeil flog auf sie zu, durchbohrte ihr Fleisch. Wie betäubt sank sie zu Boden, hörte sich selbst aufschreien, doch alles erschien ihr sehr weit entfernt. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe dreht sich ihr Kopf zur Ausgangsstelle des Schmerzes, der ihren Körper durchflutete. Ein schwarzer Pfeil steckte in ihrer rechten Schulter. Ein schwarzer Pfeil mit schwarzen Federn. Verzweifelt versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sich aus der Umnebelung zu befreien. Sie sah auf und erblickte eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich ihr langsam näherte.

'Ein Ork !', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Blitzartig war sie wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne.

Noch stärker spürte sie den Schmerz, doch sie war nun nicht mehr erstarrt. Unter Schmerzen und unter Auferbietung ihrer ganzen, verbliebenen Kraft stand sie auf.

Leicht schwankend stand sie da. Langsam, etwas benommen und unsicher auf den Beinen, lief sie rückwärts, ohne den Ork, der sich ihr immer schneller näherte, aus den Augen zu verlieren. Von der Furcht getrieben beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.

Sie zitterte vor Angst und Schmerzen.

Noch immer lief sie rückwärts.

Doch plötzlich durchflutete ein undefinierbarer, dumpfer Schmerz ihren Körper. Etwas hatte sie am Kopf getroffen.

Sie sank in sich zusammen.

Ihr Kopf fiel platschend in das Wasser, an dem sie sich vor kurzer Zeit noch erfrischt hatte. Ihre Frisur, die sie mit kleinen silbernen und goldenen Spangen befestigt hatte, löste sich im Wasser und eine Spange, unscheinbar klein, sank in die Tiefen des kühlen Nass'.

Genau wie sie selbst, die sie in immer dunklere Nacht fiel und keinen Halt fand.

Sekunden später umhüllte sie die Ohnmacht.

In ihrem Zustand ahnte sie nichts, von dem Schrecklichen, was ihr noch bevorstand. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah, als sie von 2 groben Händen aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde und sich ein Ork, mit hämischen Grinsen, über sie beugte. Sie sah nicht den Knüppel in der Hand des zweiten Orks, der sie so schmerzlich von hinten niedergestreckt hatte. 

Sie fiel in entsetzlicher Leere, in dunkelste Tiefen und fand nirgendwo einen Halt.

Sie merkte nicht wie man sie hochhob und zu ihrem Lagerplatz trug. Sie fühlte die Fesseln nicht, die man ihr an Händen und Füssen umband und hörte nicht wie die Orks untereinander erzählten, dass ihnen einer dieser Elben entwischt war.

Sie spürte nichts außer der kalten Leere und merkte nichts davon, wie man sie, mit der anderen Beute, forttrug, in entfernte Gebiete und sie niederlegte, auf den kalten, steinigen Boden der Orkhöhle.


	2. 2 Kapitel

2.Kapitel

Es war Nacht in Lórien, doch Galadriel und Celeborn schliefen nicht.

Mitten in der Nacht war Galadriel von fürchterlichen Alpträumen gepeinigt worden. Immer wieder hatte sie im Traum : „Nein!" oder „Mein Kind!" geschrien, bis Celeborn, der neben ihr geschlafen hatte, sie wachrüttelte und sie mit sanften Worten beruhigte. 

Schweigend saßen sie nun auf dem Balkon ihres Fletts und schauten in die Nacht.

„Es ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Gemahl, ich fühle es!"

„Ich weiss, Liebste. Doch sie wollte erst morgen abend Lórien erreichen. Sie wird schon rechtzeitig ankommen und du sorgst dich umsonst."

„Ich hoffe es. Doch mein Inneres sagt mir, dass sie in Gefahr ist." Galadriels Stimme bebte, bei dem Gedanken, Celebrían, ihrer geliebten Tochter, könnte etwas zugestoßen sein.

Beide fanden in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf.

~ ~ ~

Nacht war es auch in Imladris, als ein einsamer Reiter von den Wachen am Tor aufgehalten wurde. Im Dunkeln konnten sie nicht erkennen, dass der Reiter, so schwer verletzt war, das er sich kaum noch auf dem Pferd halten konnte.

„Halt! Was führt euch zu so später Stunde nach Imladris, zum Hause Elronds ?"

Der Reiter, zu schwer verletzt, um einen Ton herauszubringen und aufgrund der Schmerzen schon betäubt, stieg langsam vom Pferd und lief weiter, in Richtung Licht.

Nun endlich im Schimmer der Fackeln erkannten die Wachen ihren Freund, der zusammen mit Celebrían und anderen Elben im Morgengrauen nach Lothlórien aufgebrochen war und wollten ihn schon fragen, was er denn wieder hier in Imladris mache, doch dazu kamen sie nicht.

Ihr Freund brach vor ihren Augen zusammen.

Schnell liefen sie zu ihm und bemerkten erst jetzt die schweren Verletzungen. Ein Elb wurde geschickt Lord Elrond zu benachrichtigen und 2 weitere hoben den Elben hoch und trugen ihn, so schnell es ihnen möglich war, in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn auf sein Bett legten.

Weil sie nicht wussten, wie ihrem Freund zu helfen war, liefen sie ungeduldig im Zimmer umher erwarteten den Hernn des Hauses.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers und Lord Elrond, gefolgt von seinen Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir, trat ein.

Schnell ging eine der Wachen auf ihn zu und sagte : „Lord Elrond, er ist vor kurzer Zeit auf seinem Pferd zum Tor gekommen, und nachdem er abgesessen hatte ist er in Ohnmacht gefallen. Er hat eine stark blutende Wunde auf der Brust, die aussieht als hätte ein Schwertstreich sie herbeigeführt und dann hat er noch eine Wunde in der rechten Schulter, die von einem Pfeil stammen könnte. Was mag passiert sein ? Oh, bitte helft ihm !

Elrond nickte verstehend und bat die beiden Wachen darum, den Raum zu verlassen, was sie auch bereitwillig taten.

Vorsichtig untersuchte Elrond die Wunden. Die Wunde quer über der Brust des Bewusstlosen war tief und blutete sehr stark. Schnell schickte Elrond seine Söhne, ihm heisses Wasser und verschieden Kräuter zubringen während er sich die 2.Wunde genauer ansah. Die Schulter des Elben war von einem Pfeil regelrecht durchbohrt wurden und ein Teil des Schaftes mitsamt der Spitze steckte immer noch tief in der Wunde.

'Er hat versucht, den Pfeil herauszuziehen, doch dieser brach ab, ... ', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Elladan und Elrohir mit den gewünschten Kräutern und einer Schüssel heißen Wassers den Raum betraten.

„Elladan, Elrohir legte ihm einen schmerlindernden und heilsamen Verband auf die Brust. Dann müssen wir den Pfeil aus seiner Schulter entfernen. Die Zwillinge taten wie ihnen geheissen und gingen dann ihrem Vater zur Hand, der professionell und mit Jahrtausende langer Erfahrung, den Elben von dem Pfeil in seiner Schulter befreite.


	3. 3 Kapitel

Author's note :

@Lauri :) Danke für dein liebes Review !!! *freu* Die Wachen haben es Elrond nicht gesagt weil : Sie selber gar nicht wirklich dran gedacht haben - Sie haben sich ja Sorgen um ihren Freund gemacht ! Ausserdem : Stell dir mal Elrond vor : Er hat gerade diese Nachricht bekommen und soll dann diesem Elben konzentriert helfen ? Und drittens hat's mir selber so viel besser gepasst ! ;) 

Ich hoffe das Kapitel *mitdrittemKapitelwedel* erklärt die Sache noch ein bissl' genauer ! *hoff*

Und nun an alle : Viel Spass beim Lesen ! 

___________________________________________________________________________

3.Kapitel

Langsam verging die Nacht und der Morgen dämmerte. Die ganze Zeit war Elrond bei dem Verwundeten geblieben und hatte seine Wunden versorgt, neue Verbände auf die Wunden gebracht und um das Leben des Elben gekämpft.

Gegen 3 Uhr morgens hatten er und seine Söhne die starke Blutung der Wunden endlich stoppen können. Er würde überleben, dessen waren sie sich sicher.

Völlig geschafft waren seine Söhne daraufhin in Richtung ihrer Zimmer verschwunden und hatten sich den wohl verdienten Schlaf gegönnt.

Elrond, selbst völlig entkräftet, hatte ihnen nur noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht und war bei dem Elben geblieben. Die ganze Zeit hatte er darüber nachgedacht, welches Schiksal dem Elben wohl wiederfahren war. Es war eindeutig ein Orkpfeil gewesen, der in der Schulter gesteckt hatte. Beunruhigt von diesen Gedanken schlief er erst spät in der Nacht im Sessel ein.

~ ~ ~ 

Glorfindel, der langjährige Freund und Berater Elronds, lief durch die Gänge von Imladris. Er suchte Elrond, mit dem er sich in der Bibliothek hatte treffen wollen, doch der Lord von Imladris war nicht erschienen. 

Glorfindel war seinem Freund deshalb nicht böse, sicher hatte Elrond eine gute Erklärung, Glorfindel nicht rechtzeitig zu treffen.

Doch nun war Elrond schon eine Stunde überfällig und Glorfindel, der solange gewartet hatte, machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund.

'Vielleicht ist er in seinen Gemächern !', dachte er bei sich und lief in diese Richtung.

Doch auch dort befand sich der Lord nicht. 

Er verliess die Gemächer und begegnete auf dem Flur Elladan.

„Sei gegrüßt, Elladan ! Sag mir, weisst du wo dein Vater zu finden ist ?

„Er wird sicherlich noch bei dem Verletzten sein, der in der Nacht hier ankam.", erwiederte Elladan.

„Welcher Verletzte ?" Glorfindel sah verwundert drein.

„Ich weiss auch nicht wer er ist, doch mitten in der Nacht erreichte er Imladris mit seinem Pferd. Verletzt. Die Torwachen haben sofort Vater benachrichtigt und Elrohir und ich sind ihm in dieser Nacht zur Hand gegangen, um den Verwundeten zu versorgen."

„Das ist mir neu ! Kannst du mir sagen, in welchem Zimmer der Verwundete untergebracht ist ?", bat Glorfindel.

Elladan nickte und beschrieb Glorfindel den Weg zu dem Zimmer und damit zu seinem Vater.

Nachdem sich Glorfindel bei Elladan bedankt hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den, zu Elrond.

~ ~ ~

Elrond lehnte erschöpft in dem Sessel, in dem er auch die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte.

Dem Elben, der im Bett, das vor ihm stand schlief, schien es, den Umständen entsprechend, gut zu gehen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zum voherigen Tag :

Am Morgen des Tages hatte er sich, in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern, von seiner Gemahlin Celebrían verabschiedet, die an diesem Tage nach Lórien aufbrechen wollte.

Celebrían ... !

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an das liebliche Gesicht seiner Frau.

Wieder dachte er zurück, an den vergangen Morgen.

Er selbst hatte Verpflichtungen gehabt, die keinen Aufschub duldeten und so hatte er sich seinen Aufgaben sogleich gewidmet und Celebrían und ihre Begleiter nicht gesehen, wie sie Imladris verliessen. Da seine Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, ihm bei diesen Aufgaben halfen, hatte Glorfindel die Aufgabe übernommen, die Reisenden mit den besten Wünschen zu verabschieden. Glorfindel ! 

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Heute hatte er sich doch mit Glorfindel treffen wollen. In der Bibliothek. War es schon zu spät ? Schnell schritt er zum Balkon des Zimmers um zu sehen, wie hoch die Sonne schon stand. Seit geraumer Zeit hätte er Glorfindel schon in der Bibliothek treffen sollen. Schnell drehte er sich um und lief zur Tür. Als sich diese öffnete und Glorfindel eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, mein Freund !", sagte Glorfindel, als er in Elronds erstauntes Gesicht blickte.

„Also, ich ! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig in der Bibliothek war !", versuchte Elrond sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Mein Freund, du brauchst dich doch nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen. Wie ich von Elladan hörte, hattest du ja in der Nacht viel zu tun."

„Ja, ein Verletzter erreichte die Tore in der Nacht. Die Wachen benachrichtigten mich sofort und mit Elladans und Elrohirs Hilfe, habe ich die Blutungen gestoppt und den Pfeil entfernt.", sagte Elrond. „Aber nun komm, setz dich doch hier her !" Elrond wies auf den rechten der 2 Sessel die im Zimmer standen. Er selbst nahm im 2. Sessel Platz. Glorfindel ging auf das Angebot ein und sah Elrond dann fragend an. „Einen Pfeil sagst du ?"

„Ja, ein abgebrochener Pfeil steckte in seiner Schulter. So wie es aussieht ist es ein Orkpfeil. Hier !" Elrond griff neben sich, wo ein Tisch stand, und reichte seinem Freund den Rest des Pfeils. „Ja, ein Orkpfeil !" erwiederte Glorfindel und stand auf. Den Pfeil in der Hand, grübelnd, ging er im Zimmer herum. „Ich bin die ganze Nacht hiergeblieben, im Falle er erwacht. Er könnte uns nähere Informationen geben, wie es dazu kam."

„Damit hast du recht.", sagte Glorfindel und legte den Pfeil weg und ging langsam zum Bett des Verwundeten, während Elrond weitersprach : „Aber es war noch nicht zu spät, als er hier ankam. Wir konnten ihm noch helfen. Er wird durchkommen."

„Oh, Nein !", der Aufschrei stammte von Glorfindel, der fassungslos den Verwundeten ansah.

„Was ist denn Glorfindel ? Ich sagte doch, er wird überleben !", stiess Elrond ein bisschen empört aus und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Elrond, Freund, weisst du wer das ist ?"

„Nein, du etwa ? Wer ist es ?"

„Das ist Dîrion, ein Elb aus Lothlórien. Er überbringt den Torwachen immer die Briefe und Nachrichten, die dann an den Empfänger, weitergegeben werden. Nie bleibt er lange hier und hat meistens nur mit den diensthabenden Torwachen Kontakt."

„Das erklärt, weshalb die Wachen ihn kannten, ich jedoch nicht ! Doch woher kennst du

ihn ?"

Langsam drehte sich Glorfindel zu Elrond.

Er atmete tief, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich sah ihn gestern morgen und unterhielt mich mit ihm. Dann brach er auf, nach Lórien, in der Gruppe, in der auch Celebrían, gestern am Morgen abreiste." Die letzten Worte fielen ihm schwer. Seine Zunge war wie Blei.

„Celebrían !", Elrond hauchte den Namen seiner geliebten Frau in den Raum.

„Glorfindel, sie wurden von Orks überfallen. Celebrían und die anderen wurden von Orks überfallen ... !"

Elrond hatte sich wieder in den Sessel fallen lassen und krallte seine Hände in das Polster.

„Nein !"

Glorfindel sah die Schmerzen im Gesicht seines Freundes, der sonst immer so beherrscht wirkte. Er sah, wie Wut und Trauer zugleich, die Gesichtszüge durchdrangen. So fassungslos und erschüttert hatte er Elrond in ihrer Jahrhunderte währenden Freundschaft noch nie gesehen und er verstand, was der Elb fühlen musste.

Sie beide wussten wie Orks ihre Gefangenen behandelten. Falls sie überhaupt Gefangene machten. Oft genug hatten kleinere Gruppen von Orks reisende Elben überfallen und getötet. Oft genug hatten die Orks aus bloßer Blutgier getötet. Hatten nichts gestohlen. Nur getötet.

Glorfindel sah zu Elrond, der wie versteinert ihm Sessel saß, die Finger immer noch tief im Polster vergraben.

Verzweifelt suchte er nach tröstenden Worten, doch er selbst war viel zu schockiert von der Erkenntnis, dass den Reisenden etwas passiert war.

Die Zeit verging.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden ? Wie lange sie schon schockiert schwiegen ? Glorfindel wusste es nicht. 

Elrond, der die ganze Zeit verzweifelt und fassungslos im Sessel gesessen hatte, blickte zu seinem Freund auf, der unschlüssig, was zu tun sei, im Raum umhersah.

„Glorfindel, ich muss es den Kindern sagen."

„Ja." Glorfindel nickte.

„Soll ich dich begleiten, Elrond ?"

Langsam stand Elrond auf und blickte Glorfindel in die Augen.

„Ja, bitte."

Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde seinen Kindern, solch eine Schreckensbotschaft mitzuteilen und war über jede Unterstützung froh.

Gemeinsam verliessen sie schweigend den Raum.


	4. 4 Kapitel

Author's note :

@Lauri : Danke (wieder :)) für dein liebes Review. Warum schämst du dich ? War doch eine berechtigte Frage ! :D Und ich war mir ehrlich gesagt erst auch nicht so sicher, wie sich das alles aufklärt :) !

Viel Spass beim Lesen ! Und wie immer : Fleißig reviewen !!! :)

___________________________________________________________________________

4.Kapitel

Celebrían war benommen und hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als sie auf dem kalten Boden lag.

Sie war gefesselt und ihre Augen waren verbunden.

Sie wusste weder, wie lange sie schon wach war, noch wie sie hier her gekommen war. Alles was sie fühlte war der stechende Schmerz, der von ihrer Schulter ausging.

Da sie nichts sehen konnte, konzentrierte Celebrían sich auf ihre anderen Sinne.

Nicht weit entfernt konnte sie die johlenden Stimmen zahlreicher Orks hören und der Wiederhall in ihrer Umgebung verriet ihr, dass sie sich in einer Höhle befand. 

Plötzlich hörte sie schwere Schritte, die langsam immer näher kamen.

Angst befiel sie.

Sie konnte nicht genau bestimmen aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch kam. 

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter, jetzt war er ganz nah bei ihr. Dann Stille.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen starken Schmerz in der Magengegend.

Sie ächzte auf und krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen.

Dann wurde sie gewaltvoll an den langen Haaren gepackt und weggeschleift. Sie wehrte sich, doch die Fesseln an Armen und Beinen hielten, und liessen ihr keine Chance zu entkommen. Einzig und allein der Stoff, der ihre Augen verband löste sich von ihrem Kopf und blieb auf dem Höhlenboden liegen.

Endlich konnte sie sehen, was um sie herum geschah.

Um sie herum wurde es immer heller, auch die Orkstimmen wurden immer lauter. Kurz erhaschte sie einen Blick zu der Höhle, zu welcher sie gezogen wurde. Mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sich dort viele Orks befanden, sehr viele. 

Ihr wurde klar, was diese Biester mit ihr vorhatten und schreckliche Furcht und auch Wut stieg in ihr empor.

Verzweifelt bäumte sie sich in ihren Fesseln auf, schrie, kreischte.

Doch die Fesseln lösten sich nicht und kein Retter erhörte sie.

Die Orks jedoch standen belustigt um sie herum und betrachteten sie von oben, wie sie sich gegen die Fesseln wehrte.

Der Ork, der sie auch hergezerrt hatte trat nun hervor und beugt sich über sie. Angewiedert von seinem lustvollem Grinsen und der hässlichen Fratze des Orkgesichts, drehte sich ihren Kopf zur Seite. Dafür wurde sie sofort mit einer Ohrfeige bestraft.

Ihr Aufschrei verhallte in der Nacht.

Dann riss man ihr die Kleider vom Leib und bereitete der stolzen, schönen und weisen Elbe die schrecklichste Nacht ihres unsterblichen Lebens.

~ ~ ~

Vorsichtig öffnete Arwen die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters Elrond.

Ihr Vater hatte sie zu sich bestellt. Dringend hatte es geheißen.

Hatte sie sich etwas zu schulden kommen lassen ?

Sie war sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst und betrat ein wenig selbstsicherer den Raum.

Sofort erblickte sie ihren Vater.

Er sah schrecklich aus, als würde ihn etwas sehr belasten.

Neben ihm stand Glorfindel. Auch seine Miene war wie versteinert.

Was war hier nur los ?

„Arwen, setz dich bitte zu Elladan und Elrohir !" Erst jetzt hatte sie ihre Brüder bemerkt, die ebenso ratlos, wie Arwen selbst, schienen. 

Sie kam der Aufforderung nach, doch warum hatte ihr Vater so gequält geklungen ... .

Sie bemerkte die fragenden Blicke ihre Brüder, gab ihnen jedoch zu verstehen, dass sie selbst ahnungslos sei, als ihr Vater plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„ Kinder ! Ich habe euch hergerufen, weil ...", Elrond stockte „Weil ... Bei Eru ! Warum geschieht so etwas ?" Elrond sprach nicht weiter.

Elladan stand auf und ging zu seinem Vater.

„Ada, was ist denn geschehen ?" Elladan sprach seinen Geschwistern aus der Seele.

Glorfindel sah Elrond an. Sah die Verzweiflung im Gesicht seines Freundes und begann zu sprechen :

„Euer Vater, hat euch hergerufen, weil ... wir Grund zu der Annahme haben, ... dass ... die Gruppe, in der eure Mutter reiste, ... im Nebelgebirge ... von Orks überfallen wurde."

„Was ?!?" Das blanke Entsetzen stand den jungen Elben ins Gesicht geschrieben. Alle drei wussten, wie skrupelos Orks, in letzter Zeit, Elbengruppen überfielen.

Entweder sie metzelten alle Elben einfach nieder, oder sie entführten die elbischen Frauen und verschleppten sie in ihre Höhle. Dort wurden die Frauen, gedemütigt, gefoltert und missbraucht, bis sie an ihren grausamen Verletzungen starben.

„Nein !" Arwen schluchzte. „Woher wollt ihr das wissen ?" Fragend blickte sie ihren Vater und Glorfindel an.

Doch sie bekam zunächst keine Antwort, denn Elrohir schien besser zu verstehen.

„Ada, der Verletzte, von letzter Nacht ? War er einer von Nanas Begleitern ?"

Sein Vater nickte, ohne aufzuschauen. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über seine Wange.

„Ja, er war ein Begleiter eurer Mutter und er wurde zweifellos von Orks angegriffen ... !" Glorfindels Worte waren voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis, denn ihn schmerzte der Gedanke, an Celebrían und ihre Begleiter, genauso sehr, wie er den Anderen weh tat. 

„Wir müssen sie suchen ! Wir müssen versuchen ihnen zu helfen !" Elladan war aufgesprungen und schrie diese Worte förmlich heraus.

„Ja, mein Sohn. Wir müssen sie suchen und wir werden sie suchen."Elrond hatte den Blick gehoben und sah nun seinen Kindern nacheinander in die Augen.

„Und wir werden sie finden !" 

~ ~ ~

„Nein, Arwen ! Du wirst uns nicht begleiten ! Du wirst dich nicht in Gefahr begeben !" Elrond stand im Gemach seiner Tochter.

„Du bleibst hier in Sicherheit !"

„Nein, Ada ! Ich werde euch begleiten !" Arwen saß auf ihrem Bett und blickte zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Du kannst uns nicht begleiten ! Es ist zu gefährlich !"

„Du willst dich mit Elladan und Elrohir auf die Suche nach Nana begeben und willst nicht, dass ich euch unterstütze ? 

Ich verstehe ja, warum du nur mit den beiden loswillst. Eine kleine Gruppe wird schwerer entdeckt."

„Ja, wir ziehen keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns und ausserdem müssen wir in diesen Zeiten jeden verfügbaren Mann zur Verteidigung von Imladris hierlassen."

„Aber warum soll ich nicht mitkommen ?"

„Es muss jemand hier in Imladris bleiben und ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse haben. Ich kann es doch keinem Fremden überlassen !"

„Glorfindel bleibt hier ! Er ist kein Fremder und wird sich um unser zu Hause kümmern !"

„Ja, er bleibt hier und du sollst ihn unterstützen !"

„Ada, Glorfindel benötigt keine Unterstützung, er ist dein engster Vertrauter ! Ausserdem kann ich genauso gut kämpfen, wie Elladan und Elrohir. Ich werde euch nicht zur Last fallen."

„Aber, Kind ... !"

„Ich werde mit euch kommen und gemeinsam werden wir herausfinden, was geschehen ist !"

Elrond nickte resignierend. 

Seine Tochter hatte gewonnen.

~ ~ ~

„Sie verspätet sich, Celeborn ! Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, bei dieser Sache !"

Galadriel und Celeborn saßen auf ihrer Terrasse und aßen zu Abend.

Ihre unruhigen Blicke schweiften über das Land.

In der Ferne konnten sie das Nebelgebirge erblicken.

„Ein dunkler Schatten kommt, vom Gebirge aus, über mich, mein Gemahl !"

„Ja, ich fühle es auch. Er verheisst nichts Gutes !"

Galadriel nickte und trank einen Schluck von dem heißen Tee.

Beide ahnten sie Schreckliches.

~ ~ ~

„Viel Glück ! Mögen die Valar euch auf eurer Reise beschützen !"

Glorfindel sprach die Abschiedsworte zu den vier Elben, die vor ihm gerade auf ihre Pferde stiegen.

Sie nickten ihm zu und ritten langsam in Richtung Tor.

Elrohir und Elladan ritten nebeneinander und führten die kleine Gruppe an, dicht gefolgt von Arwen und Elrond.

Gemeinsam verliessen sie Imladris und entwichen den Blicken, der Torwachen, die ihnen ein wenig irritiert hinterherstarrten.

„Ada ?"

„Ja, Arwen ?"

„Wir müssen sie finden !"

„Keine Sorge ! Wir werden sie finden !"

„Ja, du hast Recht !"

~ ~ ~

Glorfindel stand auf dem Balkon in Imladris.

Weit entfernt konnte er 4 Punkte entdecken, die sich langsam von ihm entfernten.

„Hoffentlich passiert ihnen nichts auf der Suche. Hoffentlich ... !"


	5. 5 Kapitel

Disclaimer : 

Mir gehört immer noch nichts ... *snief* ... alles Tolkiens ...

@ Nauni : Noch mal DANKE für dein Review ! Du weisst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich gefreut hab' ! :) *knuddel*

Viel Spass beim Lesen !

________________________________________________________________________

5. Kapitel

Langsam kämpfte sich die kleine Gruppe durch das immer steiler werdende Gelände.

Lange schwiegen die 4 Elben und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Nein !" Elronds Schrei riss die Anderen aus ihren Gedanken. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass er ein wenig vorausgeritten war.

Schnell ritten sie zu ihm um zu sehen, was ihn so sehr schockierte.

Bei seinem Vater angekommen, wollte Elladan schon fragen, was denn los sei, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Elrond war vom Pferd gestiegen und kniete auf der Erde neben einem Stein an dem etwas lehnte. 

Elladan sah genauer hin und erkannte einen toten Elben. Getötet von Orkpfeilen, die noch immer aus seiner Brust ragten.

Elrond hatte reflexartig versucht, dem Elben zu helfen, doch er musste feststellen, dass er zu spät kam. Viel zu spät. Dieser Elb war schon lange aus diesen Gefilden geschieden.

Langsam wandte er seine Augen von dem leblosen Körper und sah sich um und erblickte ein völlig zerstörtes Lager. Vollkommen von Orks verwüstet, glich dieses Lager einem Schlachtfeld.

Überall lagen die schwarzen Orkpfeile verstreut.

„Ada, das war einer von Nanas Begleitern !"

„Ja, ich weiß Arwen. Andere Gruppen von Elben waren dieser Tage nicht im Gebirge unterwegs und dieser Elb ist erst seit wenigen Tagen tot. Lasst uns die Gegend nach eurer Mutter und den Anderen absuchen ! Schnell !"

Elrond sprang auf und verschwand hinter einigen größeren Steinen. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen, wo sich seine geliebte Frau befand und wollte sie schnellstmöglich finden.

~ ~ ~

Galadriel stand auf dem Balkon ihres Fletts.

Nahe der Krone des Mallorns.

Unruhig schweifte ihr Blick über das Land. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können.

Zu viele Ängste, zu viele Dinge, die sie beunruhigten.

Langsam führte sie das Glas an ihre Lippen und trank ein wenig des Tees.

Warm, beruhigend rann die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren entlang.

Sie wollte das Glas wieder abstellen und ging langsam zu dem kleinen Tisch.

...

Doch plötzlich durchfuhren sie Schmerzen. 

Schreckliche Schmerzen. Sie hörte laute Schreie. Laute schmerzerfüllte Schreie und ihr erschien es, als kämen die Schreie aus ihrem eigenen Munde.

Um sie herum glaubte sie das laute, gehässige Gelächter von Orks zu hören.

Und dann sah sie Celebrían. Sie sah ihre Tochter.

Ihre Tochter schrie um Hilfe.

Sie sah die Orks auf einmal so deutlich.

Sie wollte ihrer Tochter helfen, wollte ihre Schmerzen lindern. 

Doch sie konnte ihr nicht helfen.

...

„Galadriel ? Liebste ? Was ist mit dir ?"

Sie hörte die vertraute Stimme Celeborns. Die dunklen, schmerzlichen Bilder verschwanden und gaben wieder den Blick auf Lórien frei, welches ruhig und friedlich unter dem Mond schlief.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen was geschehen war.

„Galadriel ?"

Seine Stimme und die zarte Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter, brachten sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Celeborn ..."

Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich habe Celebrían gesehen. Sie wurde von Orks gefangen genommen."

Celeborn konnte nichts sagen.

Seine Augen waren von Schmerz und Trauer erfüllt.

„Ich werde sie suchen !" 

Dies war das einzige was er hervor brachte.

„Ich begleite dich."

Er sah in die schmerzerfüllten Augen seiner Frau. 

Er nickte.

~ ~ ~

Elrond stand still da.

Er hielt eine von Celebríans Haarspangen in seinen Händen.

Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg über seine Gesichtszüge.

Eben hatte er die Spange gefunden.

In einer kleinen Senke, in der sich Wasser gesammelt hatte, hatte sie gelegen.

Und ringsherum Spuren, die ihm nur zu gut verrieten was seiner Frau zugestoßen war.

„Ada ?" 

Elrohir stand dicht neben ihm.

Langsam drehte Elrond seinen Kopf zu seinem Sohn.

„Komm Ada. Lass uns Nana suchen. Komm."

Langsam folgte Elrond der Aufforderung seines Sohnes. Nicht fähig klar zu denken stieg er auf sein Pferd.

„Arwen !"

„Ja, Elladan ?"

„Reite mit Ada nach Lothlórien. Holt Hilfe ! Wir verfolgen unterdessen die Orks."

Elladan erblickte einen widersträubenden Funken in den Augen seiner Schwester.

„Nein Arwen. Ich bitte dich ! 

Nach den Spuren zu urteilen sind es sehr viele Orks.

Wir können nicht allein mit ihnen fertig werden.

Reitet nach Lórien ! Holt Hilfe !"

Arwen sah zu ihrem Vater. Dieser saß völlig schockiert auf seinem Pferd, hielt die Haarspange in seiner Hand.

„Komm Ada !"

Arwen wendete ihr Pferd. Ihr Vater folgte ihr.

Ein letztes Mal nickte Arwen ihren Brüdern zu und verschwand mit ihrem Vater hinter einigen Felsen.

Sie ritten Richtung Lórien.

~ ~ ~

„Hast du Ada je so fassungslos gesehen, Elladan ?"

„Nein ... mein Bruder ! Ich kann es selbst kaum fassen !"

„Wir finden Nana. Wir bringen sie nach Hause !"

„Ja, Elrohir. Lass uns gehen."

Sie stiegen auf ihre Pferde und ritten, den Spuren der Orks folgend davon.


	6. Authors Note

@ Dabu : Danke, für dein liiiiiiiiieeeeebes Review ... ich hab' mich sehr gefreut ... tut meinem Ego sehr gut ... J ... 

*knuddel*

*noch mehr will* 

*bettel*

:-P

Und noch was :

Frohe Weihnachten an euch alle ... J ... ich weiss natürlich, dass es ein bisschen spät ist, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaber ... zu Weihnachten hat der PC gestreikt ... tja, und natürlich hat er sich strikt geweigert irgendein blöööödes, nerviges Kapitelchen hochzuladen, was meinem Kopf entsprungen ist ...

Murphys Gesetz ... oder eben : Der übliche Wahnsinn ... ;) ...

...

und ehe ich's jetzt vor lauter Geschwafel ... ;) ... vergesse :

Ich wünsch euch, mit diesem Kapitel, einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2004 ... aber vorsichtig ... nicht dass ihr euch `was dabei brecht ... :-P ... ich hoffe zu euren guuuuuuuten Vorsätzen fürs neue Jahr steht auch ein Review für mich ... J ... Bitte, bitte, bitte ...

So, das wäre dann geklärt ... ;) ...

Und nun :

Viel, viel Spass beim Lesen ...

Und wenn euch was nicht gefällt ... schreibt mir doch ein Review ... J

Also :

Ich hab' ja jetzt regelrecht mit dem : Schreib-mir-ein-Review-Zaunpfal  gewunken ...

Also bitte ...

Aber jetzt nerv' ich euch wirklich nicht mehr ...

àààààà

Weiter geht's ...

àààààà


	7. 6 Kapitel

So, nach der langen Vorrede ... hier nun das nächste Kapitel ...

Edit:

Danke, an mein Naunetchen. J

Was würde ich nur ohne deine Hilfe machen. :-P

Den angesprochen Fehler in deinem Review habe ich gleich berichtigt ...

Also nochmal Danke, mein kleiner Höllenhund-Hobbit ... :-D !

*knuddel*

6. Kapitel

„Warte !", flüsterte Elladan seinem Bruder zu und glitt sanft von seinem Pferd.

„Was ist ?", fragte Elrohir seinen Bruder, der sich zum Boden gebückt hatte und scheinbar etwas gefunden hatte.

„Bleib hier ! Bleib bei den Pferden. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Aber ..."

Doch Elrohir's Einwand fand kein Gehör, denn sein Bruder war schon im Dickicht verschwunden.

Darauf konzentrierte sich Elrohir wieder auf die Umgebung, die, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, unübersichtlich von vielen Geäst und Gestrüpp überwuchert war.

Normalerweise fand er immer die Zeit, die Natur zu erforschen und zu bewundern.

Doch nicht heute.

Nicht jetzt.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf.

Ein Geräusch.

Dort drüben.

Da war etwas gewesen.

Blitzschnell sprang er von seinem Pferd, zückte Pfeil und Bogen und zielte auf den Strauch, der kaum 3 Schritte von ihm entfernt war.

Wieder raschelte es.

Angespannt stand Elrohir da, bereit zu schiessen.

Kein Ork würde ihm entkommen.

Erneutes Rascheln.

Und hervor gerannt kam ein Eichhörnchen.

Wahrscheinlich brachte es gerade Nahrung in sein zu Hause, denn kaum war es aufgetaucht, war es auch schon wieder auf dem nächsten Baum verschwunden.

Erleichtert, doch noch keinen Ork getroffen zu haben, ging Elrohir zu den Pferden zurück.

Lauernd lag Elladan im Gras.

Leise und unbemerkt beobachtete er die bizarre Situation, die sich ihm, ein wenig unterhalb bot.

Er konnte 2 Orks erkennen, die sich um ein Stück Fleisch stritten.

Doch wie es bei Orks Sitte ist einen Streit beizulegen, stritten die beiden nicht mit Worten in ihrer schrecklichen Sprache.

Nein, sie ließen Waffen sprechen.

Kurz wendete sich Elladan von diesem Anblick ab und durchforstete seine Umgebung nach Hinweisen auf weitere Orks. 

Denn er wusste gut, dass Orks  nur in großen Gruppen anzutreffen waren.

Er musste auf der Hut sein.

Wieder wandten sich seine Augen den kämpfenden Orks zu.

Er beschloss ab zu warten.

Immer noch kämpften die Orks.

Sie gingen mit Messern aufeinander los.

Die gezückten Dolche glitzerten in der Sonne und Elladan konnte gut die Blutspuren erkennen.

Daran liess sich erahnen, wie viele Menschen und Elben, diesem Ork zum Opfer geworden waren.

Elladan dachte an seine Mutter.

Hoffte, dass sie noch lebte.

Der etwas größere Ork hatte gerade seinen Gegner unterworfen und nahm seine Beute an sich.

Elladan ekelte sich vor diesen Bestien.

Doch der andere Ork lebte noch und mit allerletzter Kraft griff er sein Messer und warf es seinem Gegner in den Rücken. 

Mit einem schrecklichen Schrei, fiel der Ork zu Boden und blieb leblos liegen.

Elladan wollte gerade aufstehen und die Spuren weiter verfolgen, als er das Surren einer Pfeilsehne vernahm.

Er schoss herum und traute seinen Augen nicht.

Hinter ihm stand aufgebäumt ein Ork.

Er hatte schon das Messer gezogen.

Doch dieser Ork würde nie mehr jemanden töten, denn ein Pfeil hatte seinen Schädel durchbohrt.

Den Bogen in der Hand stand Elrohir im Gras.

Er hatte den Pfeil geschossen.

Misstrauisch geworden, da sein Bruder so lange fortblieb, hatte er die Pferde genommen und die schwachen Spuren Elladans verfolgt.

Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte er seinen Bruder, der in der Nähe eines Abhangs, lauernd im Gras lag und etwas zu beobachten schien.

Gerade wollte er zu ihm gehen, als einen Ork sah, der sich von hinten an Elladan anschlich.

Den gezückten Dolch mit der Pranke fest umklammert, näherte der Ork sich Elladan.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Elrohir seinen Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil auf den Ork, der, da es für elbische Augen eine Leichtigkeit war auf diese Entfernung zu zielen, genau traf und den Ork auf der Stelle tötete.

Nun stand er bereit, jeden weiteren Ork auch zu töten.

Doch dieser Ork schien allein gewesen zu sein.

Elrohir löste sich aus seiner Anspannung und lief zu seinem Bruder.

Dieser lag noch völlig fassungslos auf dem Grasboden.

„Elrohir ! Danke ! Ich war abgelenkt."

„Ja. Wovon wurdest du abgelenkt ?"

Elladan deutete  hinunter auf das Plateau, auf dem sich die beiden Orks duelliert hatten.

Elrohir beugte sich hinunter und erblickte die Anzeichen des Kampfes.

„Jetzt töten sich die Bestien schon untereinander."

„Ja ..."

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Ihre Höhle muss ganz in der Nähe sein."

Sein Bruder nickte und sie gingen zu ihren Pferden.

~ ~ ~

Leise knisterte das Feuer unter dem Sternenhimmel.

Elrond hatte es aus herumliegendem Holz aufgeschichtet.

Lange waren sie geritten.

Doch nun hatten sie, obwohl die Umstände Eile geboten, beschlossen zu rasten.

Nur für einen Moment.

Auf dem ganzen Ritt hatten sie nur das Nötigste gesprochen.

Jeder war mit seinen Sorgen und Ängsten allein gewesen.

Die Ungewissheit, was alles noch passieren würde, schien sie zu lähmen.

Dies zehrte an ihren Kräften.

Und auch wenn Elben nicht leicht erschöpfen und eine wahrlich große Ausdauer haben, so belasteten die Nöte, die sie zur Eile drängten, sie so sehr, dass sie einfach für wenige Augenblicke eine Ruhepause brauchten.

Doch Elrond konnte sich nicht setzen, seine Gedanken waren zu aufgewühlt, als dass er sich hätte entspannen können.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Celebrían.

Seine geliebte Frau.

Er wusste, dass sie am Leben war.

Doch er wusste auch, dass sie litt.

Die Spuren in den Bergen hatten Bände gesprochen, doch er wusste es auch so.

Im Herzen.

Elrond dachte an seine Söhne.

Elladan.

Elrohir.

Er spürte, dass sich die beiden den Orks immer mehr näherten.

Sich immer mehr der Gefahr näherten.

Ruhelos lief er um das Feuer herum und blickte zu Arwen, die völlig gedankenverloren ins Feuer schaute.

Arwen versuchte zu schlafen.

Doch sie konnte ihre Träume und Gedanken nicht in eine andere Richtung lenken.

Immer sah sie die toten Elben, die sie gefunden hatten.

Sie sah die Spuren des Gemetzels gegen die Orks.

Und dann wieder den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters.

So fassungslos und traurig.

So wütend und entsetzt.

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Arwen, weine nicht !" 

Diese Worte stammten nicht von ihrem Vater.

Diese Worten waren nicht laut gesprochen.

Sie stammten von der Mutter ihrer Mutter, von Galadriel.

Doch allein diese wenigen Worte liessen sie Wärme spüren.

Eine einzelne Träne benetzte ihr Gesicht.

„Beruhige dich ! 

_Ich weiss was geschehen ist."_

Die Worte Galadriels machten Arwen Mut in dieser aussichtlosen Situation.

„Ich habe gesehen was geschehen ist. 

_Bleibt dort._

_Wir kommen zu euch._

_Wir suchen Celebrían gemeinsam._

_Wartet dort !"_

Arwen schluchzte bei diesen Worten, denn sie erinnerten sie wieder an ihre Mutter.

Elrond wurde auf seine Tochter aufmerksam.

Er blieb stehen und schaute zu Arwen.

Sie sass da und blickte ins Feuer.

Langsam ging er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Arwen."

Lange Zeit schien Arwen nicht gehört zu haben.

Elrond wollte sie schon noch einmal ansprechen, als Arwen doch reagierte.

„Ja, Ada ? Entschuldige, aber ich war noch in Gedanken !"

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören ..."

„Du störst nicht !" Arwen lächelte ein wenig.

„Gut ! Ich weiss du bist erschöpft. Ich bin auch völlig ausgezehrt. Aber wir müssen Galadriel und Celeborn, wir müssen deine Großeltern benachrichtigen.

Sie können uns helfen."

„Ja ..."

„Wir müssen weiter nach Lórien."

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig, Ada. Lórien kommt zu uns."

Verwundert schaute Elrond seine Tochter an.

Doch als er entfernt Wiehern und das Geräusch von Hufen galoppierender Pferde hörte, wusste er was sie meinte. 


End file.
